Hot and Cold Kisses
by Maneshi
Summary: Bunny's warm, he's cold. But Jack wouldn't trade anything for his kisses. Bunny/Jack fluff, drabble. Written as a fill for rotg kink.


No had expected in a millennia that the Spirit of Winter and the Spirit of Spring would be tied together in a romantic relationship. Not even Jack and Bunny could have predicted the position they were in now. It had all come as such a huge surprise. Even North, with all his supposed infinite wisdom, was left with a slack jaw. Sandy's mind images swirled about with a rapid frenzy in his haste to seek answers. Tooth was left a stuttering, heart-broken mess. Bunny tried to hide his awkwardness behind crossed arms and a stony expression, while Jack clutched his staff nervously and never kept his eyes on one place too long.

The day they had decided to come out to their fellow Guardians had, to put it lightly, been quite the emotional rollercoaster.

But eventually, the shock wore off. They were still accepted as family, still welcomed with open arms, even if the touches were uncertain at first. Although both Jack and Bunny had accepted the possibility they could be outcasted as Guardians and as friends -and still decided to go ahead and tell the others- that didn't stop them from being scared senseless about that alternate reality. Jack had finally found a family to belong to, and Bunny was on the teeter of losing the only family he had ever known.

But their feelings for each other had grown too strong to just remain idle.

Neither knew how it happened, or _why_ it happened. But love was always one of those things that managed to bypass logic. Not even the Man in the Moon had control over it. What started off as a rivalry, turned into a friendship, and what was thought of as a brotherly bond, suddenly became much more intimate and forbidden then a family connection.

Bunny and Jack wouldn't have traded it for anything though.

Jack pondered over these deep thoughts while he sat perched against a rock in the Warren, his staff faithfully resting beside him. He had one knee drawn up to rest his extended arm over, mindlessly gazing out at the River of Coloring. Winter was his season, his purpose, but (he would never admit to Bunny) there was a charming quality about this spring-laden landscape that made him feel content in a way the cold could never. Maybe it was because this was his beloved's home, or the memories they shared here, but none the less Jack always found himself full of pleasant sensations when he visited the spring guardian's home.

Suddenly, a shadow that didn't belong crept over the immortal teen. He gazed up to a pair of whiskers tickling his face, while a pair of fuzzy lips met the cool skin of his forehead.

"'Ello love." Bunny murmured, cracking open his eyes. Jack smiled, a teasing, warm smile.

"'Ello kangaroo." He replied with a poorly imitated accent. He was greeted with an instant scowl, and cried out dramatically when Bunny swatted him lightly across the head.

"Hey, is that any way to treat your soul mate?" Jack chided, wagging his finger at the rabbit.

"When my 'soul mate' continues to purposely mislabel my species, then yes. It is." He smirked at Jack's pout, but before the winter spirit could make a comeback he pressed another kiss to the top of his head, longer.

"Better?" An Australian accent mumbled against his silver colored hair.

"Mmm... a _little_." Jack had a look of dissatisfaction. "I think I need more to fully recover."

"Tch. Needy little bugger you are." But Bunny took a seat next to him, bringing him into his muscular arms and holding him tightly to him. Jack hated how he brought chills to the other. No matter how thick his fur was that didn't stop the shivers from eventually creeping through to him. But the Pooka never let that deter him, he always held Jack firmly to him, as if to constantly reassure the other he wasn't going anywhere.

"I was human once. I can't help it if I'm still needy even as a guardian." Jack shrugged nonchalantly. Bunny nuzzled against his hair, breathing in his scent that resembled clean snow.

"Your needs are highly demanding." Instead of being full of the usual wit and banter, the Pooka's voice was soft and light-hearted. "Fortunate for you, I'm used to a high demanding lifestyle."

As if he knew Jack was about to make some kind of harmless but purposeful jab at Easter, he clouded the boys mind by planting kisses everywhere within sight. On his cheeks, on the tip of his nose, all over his ears, over his closed eyes. Jack sighed contentedly as whiskers tickled his skin, and furry lips sought to not leave an inch of his face untouched. Both spirits were unconsciously muttering noises of approval, each kiss getting faster and more intimate then the last.

"Bunny..." Jack whispered, reaching up to touch the other's face. Bunny was the only one who could make him feel like he was a warm, melted puddle of ice. Despite the fact Jack was a being of cold, and always felt cold, Bunny could always fill him with unimaginable, beautiful warmth.

And that was all his for the taking. Bunny, was all his.

At long last, their mouths met in a sweet, desperate dance of lips and tongue. Jack moaned, wrapping his arms around the Pooka's neck while the kiss got more passionate, Bunny's rough tongue sweeping over the inside of him, taking in the feel of his winter lover. As Guardians they stood as equals, as playful rivals seeking victory. But alone, just the two of them, Jack easily succumbed to Bunny's kisses and dominance. He liked it - no, _loved _it. But he would not outright admit it to anyone, especially the tall rabbit himself.

They separated when needed, thin strands of saliva stringing between them. Bunny ran his tongue across Jack's lower lip, taking the opportunity to suckle on it, nibbling gently with his teeth.

"Mmnh!" Jack felt warm, perhaps _too_ warm, but he didn't want it to stop. It felt too good and too right. No matter how times they hugged, or held hands, or kissed, or did any sort of physical interaction, the feeling never got old to Jack. Each moment of happiness felt like the very first, making him feel like he was floating even when he was rooted firmly on the ground.

But eventually, Bunny did stop, placing his final kisses on the cool lips beneath him intensely, before staring down into half-lidded blue eyes. In place of a blush were lightly frost-covered cheeks.

"Did that meet your needs, Jackie?" Bunny asked with a smirk, loving how he could make Jack into a quivering, love stricken puppy with his kisses. He loved how his eyes glazed over with passion and longing, and his lips stuck out in a pout begging to constantly be attended to.

"... For now." Jack finally managed, his teasing overridden by his dreamy tone. Bunny rolled his eyes, smiling as Jack tightened his arms around his neck. Furry hands glided through his hair.

"I doubt you could handle any more right now mate." Jack shot him a cocky smile.

"You have no idea how much I can handle. I have a very high tolerance for handling! I put up with you, after all." The winter guardian smiled, all shining white teeth. Bunny growled playfully, before pouncing forward and pinning Jack to the grass, ignoring the barely visible frost that formed upon it. Jack's momentary surprise faded to a look of complete joy.

"Careful what you wish for, love." Bunny's deep, accented voice made Jack shiver. He smiled as he fell victim to another relentless attack of kisses, teeth and tongue tasting and nibbling his pale skin everywhere they touched while strong furry hands roamed over him elsewhere.

Bunny was warm and he was cold. What should have made him pull away instead drew him closer. Being with Bunny - his Bunny - was the only time he enjoyed any kind of heat. The only time he needed it.


End file.
